31 Days of Percy Jackson (May2013)
by TheBrightestNight
Summary: A story, a drabble, a thought, an idea, a snippet, a one-shot everyday for every day in the month of May.
1. Tricks

**I've started a series of fanfictions where I post drabbles of blossoming ideas from various fandoms each month, a "chapter" for that fandom a day.**

**January was Sherlock, February was Doctor Who, March was Twilight, April was Night World and this month is Percy Jackson. Next month's is up in the air but I do plan to alternate between fandoms each month. Which fandom is for me to know and you to find out.**

**I'll attempt to post every day and if I don't you'll get the number of chapters for the number of days I'm absent. Suggestions or ideas for this particular fandom are welcome (because writer's block will probably be the reason for my absence) in reviews or PMs.**

**I know you should have four, but I just wrote 10 for Night World and I'm wiped out. I'm just posting this one to give you a taste. I will catch up, hopefully, by tomorrow.**

**May: 31 drabbles that have anything and everything to do with anything and everything Percy Jackson. I'll leave you to your own imaginations afterward.**

**They can be AU, OOC (but I don't particularly like OOC, so you won't see it often or at all), AH etc., etc., can feature any of the characters at any one time or an OC, may vary in length from a sentence to a paragraph to a page to pages. Themes may range from sweet to fairly dark and everywhere in between.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

#01 | Tricks

"Percy and Annabeth will take good care of you." Chiron assured the nervous new half-blood all the way from London. He smiled warmly and encouragingly before trotting off toward what they apparently called the Big House. A name that was said when she'd first arrived with her assigned satyr.

Kirsty, who was older than most of the half-bloods that arrived at camp, fifteen, turned toward Percy, a handsome young man with jet-black hair and wonderful sea-green eyes, and Annabetth, a girl who looked the same age as Percy with striking blonde hair and amazing stormy grey eyes. Her stomach was in knots and her heart beat wildly but she forced herself to smile and stay calm. Or at least appear calm.

"It's nice to meet you, Kirsty." Percy said.

"Follow us and we'll show you around." Annabeth continued with a warm smile over her own.

Nervously gripping her things she walked up next to Percy and Annabeth, not missing the fact that they took hold of each other's hands, and they began the tour of camp.

"That over there is the volleyball court," Percy pointed to their left.

"And those are the children of Ares." Annabeth added. They slowed their walk to let Kirsty get a good look. "Duck." Annabeth said suddenly just as one of the Ares kids hit the volleyball over in their direction as a terrifying speed. Thankfully, Percy put a hand on Kirsty's shoulder and pushed her toward the ground as both he and Annabeth ducked. The volleyball whistled harmlessly over their heads. The two weathered half-bloods stood up and started on while Kirsty hesitantly followed, taking a moment to catch her breath, her heart beating more wildly than before.

"That's where we do arts and crafts." Annabeth pointed out as they passed. Kirsty peered inside as they walked on, seeing some kids painting others drawing and others sculpting. But they weren't ordinary things. They were… Greek mythology things. It made Kirsty want to laugh hysterically but she didn't want Percy and Annabeth to think she wasn't handling this, so she swallowed her laughs and kept following the two.

Next was the canoe lake and then the amphitheater. After they showed her the climbing wall. The scary climbing wall the shook and rumbled and spouted lava and fire. Kirsty really hoped that she wasn't going anywhere near that thing. This thought was strengthened when, as they were passing, Percy held up his hand while saying, "Hold." stopping her just as a spout of lava shot straight out of the wall and past them for a few seconds before it stopped and the leftover hit the ground before cooling off and hardening into black rocks. Percy and Annabeth continued on like it was nothing while Kirsty cautiously stepped over the trail of rock and scurried to catch up to the couple.

They showed her the mess hall and then the cabins. The place she had been dying to see. As they entered the little are, Annabeth and Percy did a curious thing, placing Kirsty in between them. It made her nervous, but her excitement for seeing the cabins was a tad bit more powerful.

Annabeth pointed out all of them as they passed, starting from Zeus and working her way around the boxed in little area. Half-bloods were swarming on the outside and inside of the cabins, running across the space to another cabin or as a shortcut to another place in camp.

"Zeus has a daughter, Thalia. She's a good friend of Percy and I." Annabeth explained. "But she joined the Hunters of Artemis—"

"That cabin, right there." Percy pointed right before putting a hand on Kristy's shoulder and pushing her down, himself and Annabeth also sinking lower to the ground, as something zipped over their heads.

"So she doesn't reside there currently." Annabeth continued like nothing had happened, straightening up. "But she does visit sometimes and that's where she stays while the rest of the Hunters stay in Artemis's cabin."

"Then there's Hera's." Percy said. "No one lives there ever. It's more just a dedication, really." Suddenly he slapped his wristwatch and a shield spiraled out. Kirsty watched, wide-eyed, as he held it up just as something clanged against it, not even looking away from Kirsty the whole time. He then retracted the shield and they continued on, once again, like nothing had just happened. "That's my cabin, over there. Poseidon, god of the sea." Percy pointed.

"It's such a mess in there. The only time it's clean is when Tyson, Percy's half-brother who's also a Cyclops comes to visit." Annabeth put in.

Percy glared at her playfully.

"And there's my cabin," Annabeth pointed to the opposite side, ignoring Percy. "Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

"Mostly filled with scrolls, battle plans, weapons." Percy added. "Do you even sleep?" He asked her jokingly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, suddenly grabbing her dagger and deflecting an arrow that had been directed at her head before sheathing her dagger again.

"Yes," she replied.

Had they gotten so used to living here that protecting themselves from the onslaught of this madness had become second nature? Almost automatic? Would Kirsty ever be able to do so?

They continued to explain the rest of the cabins, dodging and weaving through all the chaos that was going on all the while. Kirsty was grateful when they finally left to finish the rest of the tour of camp.

* * *

**All right, so there it is for you, the beginning of 31 days of Percy Jackson. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	2. Illegal

#02 | Illegal

"We do all the same stuff that the other cabins and campers do," Will explained to me. We were currently having dinner and he was explaining camp life to me. I'd arrived early this morning and was immediately "claimed", as Will put it, as soon as I set foot over the border to Camp Half-Blood. "But we're experts as archery. Naturally." He smiled and winked at me, nudging my shoulder playfully with his.

I couldn't help the answering smile and laugh. He was good at making me feel right at home and I appreciated that.

"So," I started looking around at the crowded dining pavilion with all the campers at their tables, acting like one big, giant family. "What happens after dinner?" I looked back at Will.

"We all head down to the amphitheater for a bonfire and s'mores." he said. "Do you play an instrument?"

"Yes, the violin and guitar." I answered.

"That's great, because it's customary for the Apollo cabin to lead the rest of the campers in a sing-along."

"Oh," I shook my head, hunching my shoulders a bit, my face flushing a deep red, I'm sure. "I'm not allowed to sing. Court order."

* * *

**I'm slowly updating. I will catch up.**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	3. Apologies

**Slowly catching up...**

* * *

#03 | Apologies

"You don't have to do this, Percy." Annabeth sighed. "I've already forgiven you."

Percy smiled, his green eyes glowing.

"But, I want to." Percy said just as two of the canoes floated into Annabeth's view. They both held two Apollo campers with their guitars and lyres. They were at the canoe lake—obviously—standing on the pier. All the other campers except for Annabeth, Percy and the four Apollo kids were at the amphitheater currently (shh, don't tell anyone!). The sun was setting, turning the sky beautiful purples and pinks and oranges.

"And I kinda promised these guys I'd help out with their chores for a week. I don't really want to have made that deal for no reason." Percy continued, looking a little sheepish.

Annabeth knew just how much Percy hated chores (or was off doing something that made him too busy to do chores), especially seeing as how he never got good scores when they did cabin inspections.

"Okay," She sighed but was secretly happy and excited to see just what Percy was planning. To her surprise he stepped right off the pier and onto the lake, it freezing underneath his feet. He turned back and held out a hand for her to take. She looked at it skeptically.

"Won't that wear you out?" She asked.

Percy put one foot back up on the pier and took Annabeth's hand, pulling her down toward him. She let out a surprised yelp and fell into his arms.

"For you," Percy started, helping her stand up and then putting one hand on her waist, the other taking her hand. "Anything."

Annabeth's ear turned pink and she bit her lip. Percy smiled and nodded at the Apollo campers who started to play a sweet tune with a moderate tempo... and they started dancing on the lake, where they stepped freezing them, keeping them above small, lapping waves.

"I didn't know you could dance." Annabeth commented as Percy spun them around, twirling Annabeth, dipping her. It was fantastic.

"I'm a man of many talents." Percy commented, laughing.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Oh, seaweed brain," She sighed just as the music slowed and so did their dancing, almost coming to a stop.

They both gazed at each other in the dying light before leaning forward and sharing a soft, sweet kiss.

"Okay, Percy," Annabeth said when they'd pulled apart. "You're forgiven."

* * *

**I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I've barely started The Lost Hero. I've made it to the chapter where Leo goes to find the dragon, so these won't feature The Heroes of Olympus characters much or at all. (I'll probably end up coming back later and you'll probably see more of them then, though.)**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	4. Home

#04 | Home

Okay, sure, being a demigod wasn't the ideal-ideal life, but... when you were a demigod who thought something was wrong with her—the ADHD and dyslexia—or a demigod who was thrown into foster home after foster home because her father died when she 8, or a demigod who just longed to have a family she could call her own, who would be there, by her side and stick with her through... whatever, well... finding out that you have more brothers and sisters (half-brothers and sisters) than you could count, finding out that you have at least one parent left, is the best thing in the world.

* * *

**Still up for taking suggestions for this fanfiction... (just remember, nothing after the chapter where Leo finds the dragon in The Lost Hero).**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	5. Kiss

#05 | Kiss

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed running up to him and kneeling down beside the small makeshift infirmary cot. "Are you all right?" Tears formed in her eyes as she assessed his wounds. It looked like he'd been pretty badly cut with a sword several times and stabbed in the side with a dagger. How he was still awake and breathing was a miracle. Their reinforcements were supposed to have shown up ten minutes ago.

He gave her a weak smile, his eyes half-closed as he gazed up at her.

He swallowed hard before asking, "How about that kiss?" in a quiet voice.

"I—" She started, blinking, the tears spilling over.

"They're here! Our reinforcements are here! We need everyone not helping the wounded fighting now if this is going to work!" Someone else ordered before dashing out, unsheathing his sword.

She took his hand tightly in both of hers.

"Just stay alive and then I'll give you that kiss." She propositioned, but before he could answer, she stood up, picked up her bow she'd dropped when she'd knelt next to him and quickly ran out, readying an arrow.

* * *

**I'm going to catch up this weekend. Sorry, guys. I know I'm ten behind...**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	6. Debate

#06 | Debate

"Hey, listen, I'm not the one who stabbed him, remember?" Lydia said, pacing around the small area of their jail.

"Well... I just wanted a twist you weren't expecting." Scarlett replied. "And could you stop pacing, you're making me nervous.

Lydia stopped and glared at her friend.

"If we hadn't been bickering about our stories in the first place during a game of capture the flag, we wouldn't have gotten caught!" Lydia snapped.

Scarlett merely rolled her eyes.

"Still, I think it's completely unfair that you won't let me harm him but then you turn around and harm him yourself." Scarlett griped.

"Oh, come on, it's just a broken rib. I honestly think that it's less painful than a broken arm, thank you." Lydia responded.

"I disagree—"

"Of course you do." Lydia muttered.

Scarlett continued, ignoring her friend, "I think that a broken arm is much better than a broken rib."

One of the guards, from the Hephaestus cabin, suddenly turned toward them.

"Actually," He started. "I've broken both. And they're both equally painful."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	7. Archery

#07 | Archery

The campers stood around the new half-blood who'd arrived just yesterday as she shot arrow after arrow hitting the bugs flying around in the mid-summer heat. They whispered murmured to their friends, not daring to take their eyes off of the girl. Some went to get other campers, others watched her arrows fly through the air before impaling another bug, with scrutinizing eyes.

The bugs' buzzing wasn't the only buzzing going on as more joined the group, watching her with awe and amazement and disbelief.

"Wow," someone finally whispered a little loud. "She's good."

The girl smiled, pulling out another arrow and letting it fly, saying in a confident, smug voice, "Yes I am."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	8. Leisure

#08 | Leisure

Just a little charm here. And a spell there. And now Aphrodite could sit back and watch it all unravel.

* * *

**I know these are short, but I really want to catch up, so these next few are probably going to be short.**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	9. Incantation

#09 | Incantation

"Don't worry about it, we're all family here." Percy assured James. "Our pranks and revenge are just… a little more extreme. We're demigods. We can't settle for mundane pranks. They're boring."

"So…" James swallowed nervously. "What do you guys do, then?"

"Well… all kinds of things," Annabeth answered. "Most of the cabins here, though, will hit you with a spell of some kind."

"Except for the Ares cabin." Percy interjected, grimacing. "They'll just hit you."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	10. Trigger

#10 | Trigger

"I'd be careful where you aim your weapons," Adam, a rogue half-blood, warned as he held up something clutched in his hand. "This is a dead man's switch. You shoot me or hurt me in any way, I let go and your precious little camp goes up in Greek fire." He smirked, then. "Now do I have your attention?"

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	11. Explain

#11 | Explain

"Wait, wait, wait, could you-could you explain that again?" One of camper's asked, raising his hand.

Annabeth looked at him and blinked. This would be the third time explaining that part of the plan. What was wrong with this group of camper's today?

She looked around at the others, scrutinizing their faces, seeing the relief—mixed in with confusion and puzzlement from her initial strategy—that someone had bravely asked again for her to explain her thinking. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before, but today, for some reason, she felt defensive.

"Am I... speaking English?" She asked, looking around at them. "Can you _actually_ hear me?"

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	12. Mom

#12 | Mom

"I'm sorry," Percy said for about the thousandth time tonight. "I tried to get home as fast as I could but the emergency at camp took longer than I thought and they desperately needed me—"

"Percy, Percy," Sally interrupted, taking her son into her arms and hugging him tightly. "It's _okay_. You, coming home safe and sound is the only gift I need on Mothers' Day." She pulled back and took his head in her hands. "On... any day." She kissed his forehead and pulled him back in for a tight hug. Percy relaxed, glad that his mother was so understanding of his demigod ways. "Now, who wants blue chocolate chip cookies?" Sally asked, pulling away and smiling at her son.

"I'd love some." Percy responded.

That was Sally Jackson for you, baking cookies for her son on Mothers' Day.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	13. Superstition

#13 | Superstition

Some people were superstitious and some weren't. Especially when it came to Friday the 13th. But demigods knew that Friday the 13th was like Halloween for monsters. The two days of the year that they could, in a sense, come out a play, causing people "bad luck" and scaring them, like their own kind of decompressing, down time, R&R... well, at least when they weren't too busy trying to kill half-bloods and end the gods, that is.

* * *

**I don't know if Rick Riordan would agree with me... but, I hope it makes sense.**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	14. Language

#14 | Language

The monster in front of them unsheathed its sword and spat something that sounded really close to an alien language.

"Um... English?" Percy asked, gripping the hilt of Riptide.

"No, Latin." Annabeth corrected him, knowing full well what Percy really meant, which earned her a glare from her boyfriend.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	15. Note

**AH**

* * *

#15 | Note

Passing notes, in Jason's mind, was completely and totally for girls. It seemed childish and kind of wimpy... that is until he realized just how scary it was asking someone to Prom. Especially when that someone was the prettiest and smartest girl in the senior class, and had been his best friend since Kindergarten. And he wasn't all the creative either like some of the guys in this high school, asking their dates in spontaneous, romantic, funny ways. Jason just wasn't that type of person.

So, here he was, in the only class he had with Piper, writing out a note, taking his time, making sure his handwriting was legible and nice, not even listening to what the teach was going on about. They sat in rows, and had assigned seats. Jason sat five desks down and two rows away from Piper, making delivering this note that much more difficult.

Now, Jason had supposed he could've just asked her at lunch or put the note in her locker or somewhere else, or worked really hard and thought a creative way to ask her out, but Prom was a week away and he and Leo agreed—after hours of discussion and debate—that a week before Prom was the cutoff for asking someone. And with Jason being busy with extracurriculars, school and home he was just too busy to plan some elaborate thing out to ask Piper. Besides, just the thought of going up to Piper and asking her to Prom made his stomach twist into knots. He'd even tried a couple of times but had ended up not saying anything or asking her something completely random instead.

Jason finished his note and folded it up into a neat little triangle before scribbling Piper's name on it and, when the teacher had turned away from write something on the board, tapped the person in front of him.

"Pass this to Piper." he whispered. It was a good thing he knew most everyone in this class and that he was quite respected. He didn't have to worry about people getting curious and opening it before it reached its intended recipient.

Jason watched nervously as the note traveled through the classroom and across rows, glancing nervously at the teach ever now and again, until it finally landed in Piper's hands. He looked down at this desk when Piper looked around the room trying to determine who could've given this to her but looked back up as she slowly opened it, Piper keeping one eye on the teacher as she did so.

Jason held his breath as she read it.

Piper froze when she got to where he'd signed his name.

Finally, she looked back at him.

He met her gaze nervously, starting to feel slightly dizzy from the lack of air, for he was still holding his breath.

Piper bit her lip and looked down at the note before looking back at Jason. A smile started pull at the edges of her lips as she nodded once that was almost imperceptible to the human eye.

Forgetting that he was still in class Jason exclaimed, "Yes!" before remembering he was still in class. The teacher turned and looked at him, crossing her arms. Piper quickly put the note in her pocket and turned toward the front, blushing but grinning, trying to hide her laughs as Jason's exclamation.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Jason?" She asked crisply.

The whole class snickered and giggled as Jason tried to stuttered out an excuse before just settling with a lame, mumbled "No" and looking down at his desk, his face beet red.

Only Piper could make Mr. Calm, Cool and Collected not so calm, cool and collected. Only Piper.

* * *

**I haven't read a lot about Jason and Piper's characters, so... I hope that it was okay character wise. Apologies if it doesn't match, I tried.**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	16. Unplanned

#16 | Unplanned

"Percy?" Annabeth asked softly, going up to him and sitting down next to him in the sand, watching the gentle waves from the Long Island Sound lap the shore. A slight breeze gave them relief from the summer heat.

Percy didn't answered Annabeth and continued to gaze out across the horizon, green eyes distant, his knees pulled up to him, arms resting on his knees.

"Are you going to be all right?" She asked quietly, looking over at him.

"It was all my fault." Percy finally murmured.

"No, don't say that." Annabeth urged. "Things just didn't turn out the way we planned. That happens."

"But if I had just—!" Percy broke off and ran his finger through his hair, letting out a sharp breath.

Annabeth grasped Percy's hand.

"You couldn't have done anything more." She told him, her voice shaking. "It happens. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Percy finally met Annabeth's gaze, his eyes clouded, stormy, filled with so much pain that it made Annabeth's breath catch.

"He died, Annabeth." Percy whispered, his eyes filling up. "He died right in front of me." Annabeth pulled him into her arms, stroking his hair.

"I know, Percy. I know. I saw it too." She whispered, trying desperately not to cry. "Sometimes—" She broke off and took a deep shaky breath, holding Percy closer to her. "You can't save them all."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	17. Decision

**AH**

* * *

#17 | Decision

Annabeth and Rachel sneak attacked Percy at his locker during passing period.

He closed his locker and turned to see them standing, blocking his points of exit.

"Oh," He jumped and pressed against the lockers. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We need an answer, Percy." Annabeth said, glaring at him with her intelligent grey eyes.

"Yeah, seriously, stop stalling and just tell us." Rachel added, also glaring at Percy with bright green eyes, but her glare wasn't as paralyzing as Annabeth's.

Percy laughed nervously.

"You'll have to be a tad bit more specific." he said.

"Do you like me?" Annabeth asked.

"Or me?" Rachel questioned.

Percy stuttered to get something out, give them excuse, as he looked for a break in their barrier when Grover came up to them, having seen what was going on.

"Hey, Percy!" Grover exclaimed, pushing past Annabeth and Rachel and putting his arm around his friend's shoulders. "What are you still doing at your locker. We need to get to class. You know how mad Mrs. Dodds gets when people are late to her class. Come on." Grover then steered his best friend past the fuming girls and toward their classroom.

"Thanks, man." Percy said, relaxing, not daring to look over his shoulder.

"You owe me, big time, Percy. That's, like, what? The fifth time this week?" Grover responded.

"Yeah... I'm working on it." Percy muttered.

* * *

**I feel kind of bad for doing PJO stuff so much, but they're the characters I'm more familiar with. Hopefully when I return to this fandom, though, I'll have read the Heroes of Olympus and will post with more of all the other demigods and such.**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	18. Mundane

#18 | Mundane

Everything else was just... boring compared to fighting monsters.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	19. Upset

#19 | Upset

"I know you're not okay. And I just want to tell you that I'm here for you when you're ready."

* * *

**Victory! I finally caught up!**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	20. Lonely

#20 | Lonely

This girl, this unnamed girl, who I'd never met before in my life, ran up to me as I lay on the floor, gaging on my own blood, gasping for air, with two arrows sticking out of my chest.

She knelt down next to my side and took my hand. It was warm and soft and reminded me of home.

I looked at her the pain and fear showing clear in my eyes, reflecting back in her beautiful bright green eyes along with a kindness I'd never seen, never felt before since learning about being a half-blood. Since learning about how my life was going to be lived every waking moment, watching my back, looking over my shoulder, watching out for monster. Since learning that I had a godly parent that didn't talk to me much or at all, leaving my father who had died when I was six.

"It's going to be okay," the girl whispered in a soft, sweet voice. And that's when I realized I'd been trying to talk to her, but all that came out were half-words that turned into gasps.

This girl was pretty. Very pretty. Eyes as green as the leaves in summer. Hair a deep mahogany brown, loosely braided over her shoulder with elderberry blossoms weaved throughout her braid.

She sat down and took me into her arms, cradling me, resting my head against her shoulder, still holding one of my hands.

Tears formed in my eyes.

I didn't want to die. Not now. I was only fifteen. I had my whole life ahead of me and now... now it was going to end. So soon. It wasn't fair!

I let out a sob, my whole body shaking. Pain seared through me and my gasps became frantic as I felt my heart stutter.

The girl held me tighter but I pulled away to look up at her. Her eyes looked sad now and it pained me to see her like this. This girl I didn't know. This girl whose name I didn't even know and unfortunately couldn't ask.

They were like crystal clear pools, her eyes and I suddenly felt myself being thrown into her own emotions of heartbreaking, eternal sadness... No, not sadness but, loneliness. She was lonely, eternally lonely. And yet, here she was comforting a boy she didn't even know in his last minutes of life.

I could feel myself slipping them. My gasps became quiet and my body stopped shaking and quivering. The waves started lapping up, over me. Soft. Gentle. Warm. But I still didn't want to go. I wasn't ready for what was waiting for me down in the Underworld. I fought against it, taking broken breaths of air, forcing my body to work, though I knew from the moment those arrows pierced my chest I was a goner.

The girl pull me back to her. My head resting against her shoulder again. I felt her hand run through through my hair, stroke it.

"You're all right." She whispered in that soft, airy voice. "It was all just a dream." Her voice started to fade and my eyes slid closed. But I took comfort in that this kind, young girl had been there with me. That this kind, young girl hadn't left me to die alone.

Her voice came out in a soft whisper as the world around me disappeared, "Go back to sleep."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	21. Sad

#21 | Sad

"It's okay, I'm fine." He said, his voice shaking, as he reached up to wipe the tears that had formed in his eyes away. Stella looked at him, worried, as he took a moment to gather himself. She also thought about everything he'd been through. How tragic his life was and he wasn't even a demigod. And yet—

Toby finally looked back at his childhood friend, who found out that she was a demigod last year, with a smile as bright as the sun. A smile that was so genuine and joy-filled it was hard to think that he'd suffered through so much. It lit up his sky blue eyes and his face just glowed.

And that was just it: how could someone who had endured so much pain smile so bright?

…

**Thank you for everything,**

**TheBrightestNight**


	22. Fight

#22 | Fight

For Percy, being able to visit camp during winter was always fun because though the magical borders surrounding the camp protected it from weather, they usually let the snow get past the borders once in a while just for fun. And it _was_ fun. There were so many possibilities of what you could do when playing in the snow.

On this particular day, however, something was up.

Chiron had called him over this Saturday afternoon because he said "something urgent" had come up. And when Percy arrived no one seemed to be anywhere in camp. It was starting to freak him out. Total silence. There were no year-rounders traipsing about, no satyrs or wood nymphs that Percy could see. He wanted to be scared, but something felt off. Like he... shouldn't be scared, but cautious.

Still he kept one hand in his pocket, gripping Riptide in case he needed to pull his sword out at a moments notice.

About a half-inch of snow covered the ground and what probably freaked Percy out the most about it, was that it looked like it'd _just_ freshly fallen. There were no footprints or marks. It was all smooth and clean and glistened in the pale sunlight.

Percy let out a deep breath when he got to the middle of the cabins, looking around at all of them, his breath condensing in the cold air.

No activity whatsoever at any of the cabins. Not even a sound out of the Hermes cabin or the Ares cabin and that scared Percy more than anything. And just when he was about to pull out his sword someone from his left, he recognized one of the campers, yelled, "Attack!"

Suddenly the camp burst with life as campers, satyrs and wood nymphs alike came charging toward Percy, who was still standing in the middle of all the cabins, screaming, gripping snowballs. Before Percy had time to recover, they launched their assault and now he had tons of snowballs coming at him from every direction.

Percy simply smiled.

They must've forgotten he was the son of the sea god.

And that snow was just another form of water.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	23. Mementos

#23 | Mementos

The only reason no camper wanted to go up to the attic in the Big House, now that the scary mummy that used to contain the Oracle had long since been buried, was because of mass of all the forgotten memories—forgotten for a reason—and nightmares that continued to steadily grow as more and more half-bloods were found and claimed all across the world.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	24. Attitude

#24 | Attitude

Rachel Elizabeth Dare always thought it quite funny how much the half-bloods worried about exposing the fact that they were half-bloods to the world.

Maybe in some places, they'd be taken seriously and things would get messy. But in this day an age, and in a place like New York, no one _really_ cared.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	25. Glitch

#25 |

"I'm not going to visiting for a while, mom." Tony said, quietly to his mom, not looking at her, feeling ashamed that he was leaving her. He took her hand into both of his. "I'm sorry. But there's just something I have to do. I promise I'll be back. I'll write letters and send them when I can." He paused and looked at his mother's black face, with those blank eyes, staring at nothing.

Tony wasn't even sure if his mother heard him anymore.

She'd arrived a year ago, on this date, like that. Non-responsive. Not speaking. Not looking at you. Always staring blankly at a spot on the floor. The only time any one at this private institution knows when she needs something is when she starts making pitiful little mewing noises. Sometimes, though, she'll have an episode and start screaming and shrieking about a monster.

Tony was there when his mother snapped. Contrary to what normally happened during a traumatic event, Tony doesn't remember much of what happened that day. He does, however, remember all the things that his mother screamed. All the things that she said she saw. All the monsters.

And then there was that boy. Tony remembers the boy quite clearly too, probably one of the only things he remembers clearly from that day.

He could see it, too. Tony saw that in his eyes. The way he looked at what his mother was seeing and just knew that what she was seeing wasn't an illusion. A sort of recognition.

That boy is the one who had the answers.

That boy was going to tell Tony who was to blame for his mother's state of mind.

That boy, Tony had found out, was Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	26. Date

**AH**

* * *

#26 | Date

They'd all gone as a group of friends to the movie: Percy, Grover, Jason, Luke, Annabeth, Juniper, Piper and Thalia. But it suddenly turned into a quadruple date when Percy sat next to Annabeth, Grover next Juniper, Jason next to Piper, and Luke next to Thalia.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	27. Myth

#27 | Myth

It's not the like the gods didn't love their demigod children or their human parents, it was just... being an immortal had an effect on you that they just couldn't explain. It had to be experienced.

That didn't mean, of course, that they'd never truly fallen in love. Not just some love that was relatively fleeting but ended up producing a child, no. No, this love was passionate and everlasting. A love that made you think about possibly convincing Zeus to let you turn them into an immortal just so they could be with your forever and you wouldn't have to watch them grow old and die while you lived on.

Some of the gods Hermes had talked to had had that experienced it all ready. A long time ago. The person long gone by now, somewhere in the Underworld. They tell him they're over it, but he can tell by the look on their faces and the pain in their eyes they're not. They also tell him that he'd better watch out because it's going to happen to him sooner or later and when it did, he'd better be prepared.

But Hermes didn't believe them. After all the time he'd been alive, traveling from here to there, all across the world, to Hell and back—literally—not once had he met anyone that made him think about making them immortal (as harsh as that sounded).

So, this remained a bit of a myth to Hermes, that is, until he met May Castellan.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	28. Imagine

#28 | Imagine

If demigods daydreamed about a _normal_ life, then what did _normal_ people daydream about?

* * *

**Sorry this one's super short, I was running short of time.**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	29. Thoughts

#29 | Thoughts

Nico di Angelo couldn't fathom, for the life of him, why girls thought vampires and neck-biting and such was _so_ romantic.

Then again, when did Nico really understand what girls thought in general.

Or maybe a more proper statement was: when did Nico really ever understand what the _living_ thought, seeing as he spent so much of his time with the dead.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	30. Scientist

#30 | Scientist

"Wait, Leo, I'm going to have to hear that again." Jason said, holding up his hand, stopping his friend who was currently putting something together that Jason thought he heard Leo call a Greek fire bomb, but he'd been talking a mile a minute, Jason could hardly keep up.

"Jason, man, I've told you twice already! We don't have to time for me to keep repeating to you what I've instructed you to do." Leo replied, looking at his friend exasperated.

"I'm not a rocket scientist." Jason snapped, frustrated.

"Well, lucky for you, this isn't rocket science." Piper commented, popping into the conversation, looking at Jason who was now glaring at her. She gave him a fleeting smile before turning to look at Leo, "Leo, just tell me."

Jason let out frustrated hiss as Leo started giving Piper her instructions.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	31. Goodbyes

#31 | Goodbyes

Percy hated leaving camp after the summer was over. He was never really good at goodbyes. He was never really fond of them—thought, who was—and to be real honest, he was never really fond of that word in general.

Why did people have to "goodbye"? It sounded so... permanent. It was a word that should be said when you might not see the person for a very, _very_ long time (9 months just didn't suffice in Percy's mind) or if you were going off on a Quest or into battle.

It just seemed to wrong to say "goodbye" to his friends at Camp Half-blood when he was going to see them again in 9 months. Maybe even sooner, seeing as the life as a demigod was chaotic and hectic and sometimes he was called back to camp to help out with important things.

Percy just... hated goodbyes.

* * *

**Thanks for coming along with me! Many thanks to all those who commented, favorited, and alerted. Special thanks to FadedSunset, who commented on almost every single one of my chapters.**

**Stay tuned for my next fandom fanfic!**

**My apologies if the next fandom is a fandom that you don't like or don't want to read. If you're a fan of my stuff don't feel obligated to read them. Just the ones that interest you or are a part of a fandom that you do like. I don't mind. I'm just doing all this for fun. On a whim, on an impulse that struck me January 2****nd****, 2013.**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


End file.
